Telephone
by Rantzilla
Summary: Sasuke finds a creative way to share his feelings for Naruto. Will it work? OOCness, weird pairings, and implied yaoi. Enjoy...?


This is the shortest one-shot I've ever made so far. And it's my third. C:

I brainstormed yesterday- and came up with 27 one-shot NaruSasu ideas, can you believe that?

ANDY couldn't. Bitch.

Andy: I did believe you. D:

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Anyway, here's the one-shot I made in like... half an hour. And I still have 26 more one-shot ideas after this! :D And one multi-chapter story. Look forward to it?

Oh, and please give constructive criticism. It's always highly appreciated. Thank you. C:

So yeah. There are like... Really random pairings. Ok well two random pairings. But besides that I like the pairings.

Pairings: Actually I'm not gonna tell you, it would spoil the surprise.

Without further ado, I present: **Telephone. **Enjoy. c:

* * *

**Telephone**

Sasuke was excited.

As you may know, this is an odd occurrence. The usual impassive or smirking teen is excited- and for once it isn't because of a mission or because he was about to battle someone.

It was because his feelings for Naruto were about to be revealed.

Anticipation was slowly eating away at Sasuke's heart, and he resisted the urge to bite his nails.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was excited, if not a bit nervous.

To be more clear- let's explain the situation.

Most of the young male ninjas in Konoha (and a few from the sand village) were sitting in a line in a very green and plain field. It was very sunny but it was also extremely cloudy- meaning it was a perfect temperature. So they all went on a picnic.

Yes, a picnic.

Don't judge them.

Oh yeah, the reason they're sitting in a line (excluding two of the group) was because they were playing a game called 'Telephone' that Naruto had learned from Sakura. Telephone is a game where if you are on the end- you make up a statement and whisper it to the person next to you- and they try to carry the sentence on and whisper it to the person next to them, and so on and so forth- until it gets to the last person. The last person is supposed to shout out the secret and if it came out correct, the two people on either end switch places with the people next to them. But if the statement is wrong, they just stay.

No one really knows the purpose of this game, but no one really cares either.

So here they were, playing Telephone in a field.

Coincidentally, Naruto and Sasuke were the two on the ends, and Sasuke was the one to make up the sentence to pass on.

The order of the line went a little like this from left to right: Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke.

…Lee and Gaara had been on the ends of the line last round- until Gaara confessed his love for the youthful 'green beast,' and now they were having a make-out session a few yards away from the game. Kankuro was glaring at them in disgust, and perhaps the overprotective brother card would come in to play soon, but no one could really be sure.

Sasuke thought that maybe it would work out for him like that, too. Confess his love for the blonde buffoon, and engage him in a hot lip-lock not twenty feet away.

Which is why he was a mixture of nervousness and excitement as he watched person after person whispering Sasuke's secret to their neighbors.

Sasuke began to wonder if they would alter the statement, 'Sasuke loves Naruto,' into something like 'Sasuke wants to do Naruto,' or 'Sasuke wants to screw Naruto unconscious.' Then he began to worry- because he wouldn't put it past Kiba to say something like that- no matter how true it was.

Slowly but surely, the raven-haired teen watched as the whispers reached Shino, and then Kiba, and then finally…

Sasuke held his breath.

On the other end, Naruto's face contorted in blatant confusion as Kiba whispered in his ear the precious statement from Sasuke.

Then he smiled and stood up, bellowing "Lots of cake rakes not a toe!"

The two lovers jumped a bit, before proceeding to French kiss again. Kiba was smiling broadly at Sasuke, Shino sighed inaudibly, Kankuro stood up to separate his brother and Lee, Neji blinked and looked up at the standing and smiling Naruto, Shikamaru was looking at the clouds, Chouji was eating chips and looking between Sasuke and Naruto, and Sasuke had his head hung low, remembering all too late that Telephone almost always distorted the original message- and that a love confession through this game, was absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

Until he found himself standing ten minutes later- speaking softly and disbelievingly:

"Naruto loves Sasuke…"

Then he got tackled by Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja, and got the lip-lock session that he had been hoping for.

Sarcastically, Shikamaru said "anyone else gonna confess their love for someone, or can we continue our game?"

From there, Kiba pinned Shino, Neji jumped on Kankuro's back, and Chouji glomped Shikamaru.

When it started to rain twenty minutes later, it was as if the field was in too much heat to really get wet- or even notice the rain.

The game 'Telephone' was long forgotten.

* * *

LOLWHUT.

Ok, I seriously need to work on my endings. I always think they stink.

Anyways, I'm not sure when the next one will be out. I'm going to a carnival tonight- but another one-shot could be out by like 3 in the morning. Even though I promised myself and Andy that I'd go to bed earlier.

Andy: You wake up too late.

Emma: Yes, yes. I know, I know. Gosh mother.

So I hope you all enjoyed Telephone. OH YEAH. It was inspired originally by the phone sitting on the coffee table, then I remembered the game 'Telephone' that I played in Girl Scout's once. And I decided to use it! :D

This is dedicated to my three new fish: Lorelie Roflcopter the Second, Charmander Sprinkles, and Ash.

Have a nice day! :3


End file.
